Shepard's Ark
by playfuldragon
Summary: A series of character interactions. My first fan fiction with the possibility of becoming a larger story.
1. Chapter 1

Kate Shepard walked into Admiral Hackett's office. He was seated at a small desk that was loaded with stacks of disheveled papers. Shepard was surprised to see that an alliance admiral was working out of a shoe box. She expected more trappings of status and power, a larger desk, a high backed chair, that sort of thing. Then she realized that was not his style, he was not pretentious and had no reason to be. He was commander of the Fifth Fleet, and most likely was hardly ever there anyway.

She stood at relaxed attention and waited for him to acknowledge her presence. He was reading over reports of some sort and scowling at the papers as if he could communicate through them. He tossed them down in disgust, removing his reading glasses and looking up at Shepard. A smile broke through his frown and he nodded.

"Commander Shepard, please sit down."

"Admiral. You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, I need to give you some new information. I think you will find it of interest."

He sat back, sizing up the first human SPECTRE. Shepard was never one to be rattled, even though he knew she was burning with curiosity, because he would be, in her shoes. She and Hackett rarely spoke face to face so she had to be wondering why he would ask her to be briefed in person.

"You are aware that I was one of the people who recommended you for SPECTRE candidacy, yes?"

"Yes." She replied coolly.

"And I've always respected you, as a soldier, a leader and a person, yes?"

"Yes, sir. The feeling is mutual as I'm sure you're aware." Kate folded her hands in her lap so she wouldn't fidget.

Shepard helped him without any back talk or hesitation, any time he asked her. And now that she was a SPECTRE she no longer had any obligation to serve the alliance. She did it because of her respect for him.

"First of all, I wanted you to know that some of the officers in my cadre are referring to the Normandy as 'Shepard's Ark'."

"Sir?" Kate's eyebrow flew up. It was the only indication of annoyance she ever showed, but it made her a lousy poker player, much to her aggravation.

"Well, commander, you've managed to gather enough aliens that should the world end -"

"I understand the reference, but I doubt you summoned me here to tell me that."

"No, I didn't. I just thought you should know." His smile transformed into a smirk.

"And do you have an opinion on this nickname?" Shepard's face was now completely unreadable.

"I do. I told them if I ever heard it again there would be repercussions. You're doing exactly what we want you to. You're building alliances, both personal and professional, with our partners."

So he knew about the friendships she was forming, of course he would. He knew everything sooner or later, and it was usually sooner. She wondered if that was the reason for the face to face.

"The reason you're here, is that I have a personal favor to ask you. And I need you to hear me out before you react to it."

"Alright." Kate braced herself.

"I want you to make sure nothing happens to Doctor T'Soni. Keep her on that ship, no matter what. If my intel is good, we're going to need her. I believe you, and I agree that the reaper threat is real. No one else shares my opinion, but I think the two of you are the key to dealing with them. That isn't my intel, that is just my gut feeling. But when others reach the same conclusion I have, her life may be in danger."

"Her life is already in danger, sir. And she's not going anywhere, if I can help it. But sir, why would anyone want the reapers to invade? That just doesn't make any sense." Shepard still didn't understand how Saren could be working with the geth, how he could justify his betrayal of his own species, much less the rest of the galaxy.

"I believe indoctrination is the key. I have only the most preliminary shreds of information about it, but I think the reapers use it to influence before they ever return from dark space. To soften the way, so to speak."

"So you think it's indoctrination that has warped Saren's thinking?" Light was beginning to dawn in Kate's mind.

"I read your report regarding Benezia. And we both know that asari matriarchs are tough minded. If indoctrination could make her do a one eighty, then it has to be a powerful force unlike anything encountered in thousands of years, or the asari would be familiar with it. And given that the protheans disappeared about fifty thousand years ago, that would seem correct, would it not?"

Hackett was quick. There was no doubt of that. He was piecing the puzzle together faster than Shepard, but then, he had more pieces to work with. Everything was starting to fall into place for her too, however.

"So Saren is a puppet just as Benezia was?"

"I think so. I think Sovereign is the key to this thing. What she said about being on board and having it change her thinking. That has to be what is happening with Saren too, otherwise how could he possibly betray the council? He's been a SPECTRE for too long, he would never do that. Nothing else makes sense."

"You're right. And Sovereign is unlike any ship we've seen before. Benezia said the geth didn't build it, and I believe she's right. And if they didn't then maybe -"

"Now you're with me. If they didn't build it, the reapers must have. There was an artifact found in batarian space, the scientists who discovered it went mad. They destroyed their research and themselves, so we can only reconstruct so much of what happened, but it seems like that was also an example of this indoctrination. I've been unable to locate the object, I don't know what happened to it. I wish I could and I will keep searching. If we could put hands on some of this reaper tech, we might be able to analyze it and discover more about how it works. That is, if we can do so without becoming indoctrinated by it ourselves. But if we could learn how to fight it, how to resist, I think that knowledge would be invaluable."

"That would be extremely useful, certainly. But sir, what leads you to believe that Liara is important to this whole thing? I mean, I get that she's a prothean expert, but I don't quite see how it all fits."

Kate had no intention of putting Liara off of the ship. And it was her thought too, that the asari was important. Even putting her personal feelings aside, she and Liara had a synergy she'd never had with anyone else before. Her instincts were telling her the same thing Hackett's were, but she didn't yet have any facts to back it up.

"I think we're going to discover that any information that will give us an edge in the coming invasion will be prothean. Liara said it herself, they are the only extinct population that we have any substantial data on. The prior races have, for the most part, vanished into the mists of time."

"So you think she will be the key?"

"I think the two of you will be the key. You are important because of your talents and your interaction with the beacon. Liara because of her knowledge of the protheans and her ability to meld with you and retrieve any information you receive, including the data from the beacon. "

"Right, melding, I hadn't fully considered that."

"It's a useful tool, one of the strongest the asari bring to the table, also their natural affinity for biotics. We can learn so much from them. It's no wonder they are the most powerful of the council races. Combine those traits with their long life span and it's easy to see why they are the leaders. They have longer to learn and pass down that learning. It's a natural result of who they are."

"We don't know the full effects of melding, Shepard. You will be able to provide us more firsthand information on how it works, on what the asari are capable of." Hackett rubbed his eyes, even with his reading glasses, going over reports was his least favorite task. Unfortunately, it was also the one he was doing more and more often.

"Yes, I can do that. But I won't lie to Liara, if I agree to share anything I will tell her I am doing so."

He nodded. "In much the same way that you bring together the best traits that humans possess, Liara exemplifies the best qualities of the asari. The two of you make quite a powerhouse. If anyone can figure out how to stop the reapers, I'm putting my money on you. And I wouldn't expect anything else from you, Shepard. I don't think T'Soni will mind. She's a scientist. I think she can respect what we're doing here. And I won't ask you to divulge anything too personal. I don't think that will be necessary."

Kate laughed. There wasn't anything personal to share at this point and they had enough on their plate she wasn't sure there would ever be. Not to mention, Liara was so shy she wasn't sure if the asari admired her or was falling for her, she wasn't exactly forthcoming about her feelings.

"At this point I wouldn't worry about that, sir. I think there is more gossip about what is going on between Doctor T'Soni and I than fact. Because the fact is we are only as close as I am to any of the others on the crew. Garrus and I have spent more time together, truth be told."

"Well, all I know is that you are building strong relationships and that your crew respects you enough to follow you anywhere you ask them to go. That's all I can ask. Keep them safe, Shepard. We're going to need all the help we can get, when the time comes."

"Aye-aye, sir. I'll do my best."

He stood and so did she. He reached out his hand and she shook it. In an oddly warm gesture, he enclosed them with his other hand and squeezed lightly.

"Take care out there. I'll be keeping track of your progress. And I thank you for your time, commander."

"Thank you sir, you've helped me gain some useful perspective."


	2. Chapter 2

Liara was holed up behind the med bay, squinting at her computer screen and typing furiously. Shepard stood quietly, waiting for the staccato of her data input to slow down. She didn't want to interrupt the doctor's train of thought.

She didn't have to wait too long, Liara felt someone watching, and knew it was Shepard. No one else would disturb her in her work space. She finished up her observation and spun her chair around slowly.

"Good to see you, commander."

"Yes, you as well. How are you?" Shepard was always nervous around T'Soni, something she found mildly annoying. For her that meant saying stupid things as if she were a teenager again. Not a place she liked being in.

"Everyone seems to be walking on egg shells around me right now, I guess they assume that I am going to burst into tears at any moment over Benezia. I am not. But I guess it's their way of being respectful, and I can appreciate that."

"I think you're right about them just trying to be respectful. Losing a parent is something most consider a terrible event." Shepard leaned against the cabin wall and folded her arms. It was a defensive gesture, one meant to soothe her jittery nerves and it helped, a little.

Liara stared at the floor, thinking. Then she lifted her chin as if reaching some sort of decision about something. "Benezia and I hadn't spoken very much over the years. I love her and I'm sorry she's gone, but I think she was always disappointed that I didn't follow in her footsteps. Perhaps, in the beginning, I studied archeology to be rebellious, but I don't ever remember a time that I didn't love it."

"All children rebel against their parents, it's a normal part of growing up." Shepard bounced against the wall, fidgeting without even noticing she was doing it, she was as concerned as the others about saying the wrong thing to Liara.

"You are as wise as a matriarch, commander. That is exactly what my mother said about it." Liara smiled, funny that they would both tell her that.

"Well, I didn't mean to sound like your mother-" Kate scowled. This was going well, like an asteroid heading towards a mass relay.

"I didn't mean it in a bad way. Is everything alright? You seem a bit on edge." Liara smiled again, trying to put Shepard more at ease. It didn't work, Shepard's scowl deepened.

"I've just been worried about you. And worried that you might hold what happened on Noveria against me."

"No, commander, not at all. Benezia made her choice. I don't blame you for what happened. In fact, I appreciate that I got to see her one last time. If I weren't on this ship, I would have missed out on that opportunity. I thank you for trusting me."

"I do trust you, completely." Kate's voice sounded strangled and she could feel the heat rising to her cheeks. "I mean, you've been a beneficial addition to the crew, and your knowledge of the protheans has already been invaluable to me, to the mission."

"I'm glad you feel that way." Liara felt so awkward around he commander, she silently berated herself for not being more articulate. She was used to speaking with others above her station, why she had such a difficult time with even the most casual conversations with Shepard was an ongoing source of frustration for her. But then, she'd never felt attracted to any of those others.

"So I hope you'll be staying on." Kate blurted, feeling guilty that she had an agenda, and wondering if she should just share the conversation between her and Hackett. But she wasn't ready for that yet.

"I intend to. Like I told you before, commander, I am with you to the end." Liara stood up from her chair and folded her arms. She and Shepard looked like mirrors of each other.

"But you do realize that finding Saren isn't the end of the matter, the reapers are still coming, right?"

"I do. I fully understand the commitment I am making, Shepard."

"But won't you miss your work?" Kate continued to rhythmically bounce against the wall.

"If we don't stop the reapers, my work will have no point. Surely you can see that?"

"Yes, of course I can, I just -"

"There seems to be something else bothering you. You're bouncing against the wall, it's even making me feel jittery. What's going on?"

Liara leaned towards Shepard slightly, looking closely at her face, forcing her to make eye contact. Shepard suddenly felt a lump in her throat. How could Liara read her so easily? No one else could do that and she found it unsettling.

"I've just got alot on my mind, Liara. I need to go make some preparations. I'm glad to hear you plan on staying with us, however, thank you for that."

Kate walked out of the tiny cabin, suddenly feeling the pressure on her chest release its hold. How long could she keep this up? She didn't like lying to Liara and it made her feel like a jerk. She was near the med bay's exit when she turned back around and approached Liara's office, she had to end this. Not telling her was more of a distraction than telling her could possibly be, at least she hoped that would be the case. She heard a voice whispering through the closed door.

"Dammit, Liara, you have to tell her at some point."

Liara was scolding herself. There was no one else in the room with her. Kate shook her head and walked back into the small work space.

Liara's head shot up and her eyes were wide with panic.

"Shepard! Did you hear -"

"I did." Kate nodded, unable to speak. Why can't I say anything when I am looking at her?

"Goddess!" Liara took a step backwards, she was too close and it suddenly felt like the air in the cabin had been pulled out, there wasn't enough for her to breathe.

"Liara, it's alright." Kate took a step towards her. "I think we both feel the same way."

Shepard finally gave up on speaking. She reached out and took Liara's hands, gently. They stood like that, just holding hands.

"I didn't, I wasn't, I didn't mean to withhold anything from you." Liara stammered.

"I know, I didn't either. And you're right, the mission is important. But so are you. I can't keep pretending I don't care for you, Liara. I feel like I'm lying to you and I can't do it anymore."

"Alright, so now what do we do?" Liara studied Kate's face. She was close enough to see the deep scar on her cheek and the ring of brown around her pupils that made her eyes look like circular forests.

"I honestly don't know. I've never really felt this way about anyone. It's like we've known each other forever. I've had feelings for people before and I've been with others, but I've never experienced anything quite like this."

"No?"

"No."

Liara was quiet. Kate watched emotions play across her face and wondered what she was thinking. Then she finally spoke.

"It's strange isn't it? We're nothing alike and from two different species. How can we be so close?"

"Does it matter?" Kate shrugged. "The truth is that we are this close, close enough that pretending we aren't is far more awkward."

Liara laughed. Her voice was musical. Kate was grinning at that point, the humor of the situation suddenly apparent.

"We are a mess." Liara shook her head, staring at the floor. She was afraid to look at Shepard too much, which she told herself was foolish. What did she think would happen?

"That we are." Kate spoke softly.

They hadn't let go of each other's hands. The contact was more intimate than any Kate had ever experienced before. Just that small act was so comforting that neither of them wanted to break the spell.

She finally made herself look at the commander. "I still don't think we should act on our feelings. But that might be fear, I have never -"

Shock registered on Shepard's face. "Wait, you mean you haven't -"

"No, Shepard. I am only one hundred and six, barely an adult. I've never met anyone I wanted to be with. At least, not until I met you." Liara felt like her face was on fire, she was blushing so hard.

Kate squeezed Liara's hands and released them, taking a step back. "Then I think you're probably right, we shouldn't rush into anything."

"But you aren't, you aren't saying you don't ever want to, are you?" Liara looked crestfallen.

Kate frowned. Things were complicated enough between them, Liara's inexperience would make them even more so. No wonder the asari was having a hard time expressing herself.

"No, I'm not saying that at all. Don't take this as rejection, it isn't. Quite the contrary. We have so much to do and I don't want your first time to be entangled with the stresses of trying to find Saren. It should be special, Liara. When our mission is over, we can make time for each other, if you still want to. Until then, know that I want to, believe me, I do. And if you need me, you can come to me any time. I just don't want you to feel any pressure, we're going to have enough of that."

Liara reached out and laid her hand on Shepard's cheek. Her face was warm and she ran her finger gently across the scar, she'd wanted to touch it for the longest time. The skin was rough, with jagged bits of a different texture.

Kate's face reddened at the gesture. "I got that on Elysium." She spoke softly and looked down at the floor, memories of that day suddenly flooding her mind.

"You were very brave, I read about what happened there." Liara dropped her hand slowly.

Kate shook off the stream of thoughts. "No more so than you were, T'Soni. Going after your own mother, being willing to take on this mission, despite the fact you aren't a trained commando. But you certainly fight like one now."

The admiration in Shepard's voice surprised Liara. "I've worked very hard to fit in. I spend much of my time working with Garrus, Ashley, even Wrex. He taught me how to head butt people." She chuckled.

Kate laughed with her. "He did, did he? I would have paid anything to watch that lesson."

"It mostly ended with me having a krogan sized headache. But he said I did a good job, for a squishy asari."

Kate shook her head. She had no idea Liara had been putting in extra time training, although she should have known she would take it on like any of her studies.

"I guess I need to get out of my cabin more, I am missing so much. But if you need any help from me, please just ask. I would help you with your studies too, you know."

"I would never bother you with that. You have enough to do already."

"Liara, I like spending time with you. Any excuse to do so would be welcome."

"Oh. I hadn't thought of it that way before." Liara frowned, she really was clueless when it came to relationships. "I would like that. Maybe some time we could work on our biotics together."

"Well, I'm pretty sure on that front it would be you teaching me." Kate folded her arms again. Liara would kick her ass, she was sure of it. And not sure she should let that happen in front of the others.

"In my experience, it's always like that. Teaching involves learning as well. I think it would be mutually beneficial, either way." Liara shrugged.

Liara's background would have included instructing others, most likely. She could probably help Kate become a better teacher. Sometimes she wasn't as patient as she would like to be. And to hell with it, if Liara kicked her ass, it would help her gain even more respect among the crew. Let them see that they could learn from her, too.

"No argument here, T'Soni. Then it's agreed, as soon as we both have an open schedule we'll work on biotics together."

"Yes, agreed."

"And Liara?" Shepard leaned in to catch her eye.

"Yes?"

"Next time you want to know something about my past, or anything about me, please just ask me. You don't have to go behind my back. I will tell you anything you want to know."

"I will, I'm sorry. I just - I have a hard time talking to you, well, I did. And I wanted to know more about you, about what made you the woman you are. But from now on I will ask you, I promise. I don't think I will be as nervous anymore, I'm just not always very good at talking to people. It's why I prefer field work."

"Understood. And don't get me wrong, I'm flattered. But I like talking to you, very much. So if you have any more questions, come find me. And I will do the same. Now I really do have to go, I'm late for a meeting. I'll talk to you later."

"Goodbye, Shepard."

Shepard nodded, and left the office. Liara heaved a sigh of relief. She felt better already.


	3. Chapter 3

Shepard charged into the never ending flow of creatures, using her biotics to shove them away and pumping the shotgun furiously, reloading as necessary with a speed that shocked even Garrus. "Stay back!" She bellowed, having already witnessed their effects when Liara suddenly became violently ill after contact with the viscous, green liquid that spewed from them. This is where Shepard the legend was most visible, there was no pondering, no unsure movement. She was all action, purpose and reflex and her reflexes were almost inhuman.

"Shepard, look out!" Liara shouted, throwing a warp at one of the creatures the commander had failed to completely incapacitate.

Garrus fired so many rounds into it, it was atomized. There seem to be a break in the fighting. Kate turned to them, her chest heaving with all of the physical effort. "Thanks, you two. You were great!"

"We were - what?" Liara's eyes were wide. Here Shepard was fighting like some war goddess and she was telling them that they were great? She shook her head in complete disbelief.

"I was pretty good, wasn't I?" Garrus chuckled.

"Yes, you sure were. Thanks, Garrus." Kate grinned. "Let's be ready for the next wave." She was virtually vibrating in place, like she couldn't be still for even a moment.

"And we need to find more of those vulnerable spots." Liara reminded Shepard.

"Yes, right, let's do that while there's a chance." Kate began to make a sweep. She found another possible node and fired into it. The Thorian screamed and she nodded with satisfaction.

"The waves seem to come after we nail one of those, best be ready." Garrus sighted his rifle.

And correctly, the silence was broken with another wave. The three sprung into action. They found their rhythm, making short work of the creatures and the asari commando's clone that The Thorian kept throwing at them. Kate couldn't help but wonder if it was hurting the asari, wherever she was, being shot and killed over and over again. But it couldn't be helped.

They found the last node and The Thorian came crashing down, vibrating the entire underground system and raising a cloud of rotten stench. All of them covered their faces, it was foul. Then the real commando emerged from a pod on the wall. Shepard instinctively raised her shotgun.

"I thought I recognized that face, Shiala, by the goddess!" Liara stepped forward. Shepard lowered her weapon and shot Garrus a surprised look. He shrugged.

"Liara! I'm so glad you're here. And even happier to be freed from The Thorian." Shiala rotated her shoulders and winced.

"Cramped in the pod?" Shepard asked.

"Very." Shiala frowned.

"Shepard, Shiala taught me the few combat skills I possessed before I met you, when I was younger. My mother insisted that I know the basics of protecting myself." Liara turned to Shepard, smiling.

"Your mother was wise, indeed." Kate nodded and turned to the commando. "Shiala, I need something from you. I need what you gave to Saren. I need The Cipher. But first I need to know what it is and why Saren wanted it in the first place."

"The Cipher is knowledge. It is the context that illuminates the information given by the beacons. Basically, it is an endemic understanding of prothean culture. I took it from The Thorian, who took it from the protheans fifty thousand years ago."

"So Saren needed it so that he could completely understand what the protheans were trying to give us through those beacons." Kate shifted her weight from foot to foot, her senses still humming from the battle.

"Yes."

"And then he betrayed you. And The Thorian. Which is why it wouldn't give us the time of day." Shepard frowned, he may have been a SPECTRE before, but now he was a waste of air. "But Benezia allowed you to be left here?"

"Benezia sought to turn Saren from his current path. She thought she could convince him there was another way. I was one of her followers and she gave us all the choice to follow her or not. I chose to follow her, knowing that if we failed, we would all be in danger. But I believed in her. Benezia became another tool of Saren's, and incapable of doing anything to protect me from his betrayal. I do not blame her, she had the best of intentions." The sadness in her eyes were unmistakable, even to Shepard.

"Benezia is gone now, Shiala. She died on Noveria, at our hands." Grief flashed for just a moment in Liara's eyes.

"Oh, I am so sorry, Liara. Please know that she tried to fight it." Shiala touched Liara's shoulder, gently.

"I know, she broke free long enough to make that clear. But thank you, that is kind of you to say." Liara looked down, unable to meet Shiala's gaze, afraid she would lose her composure if she did so.

Shepard broke the silence. "You can still help, Shiala. If you can give me the Cipher, I am going to do everything I can to stop Saren. That I can promise you. He's going to pay, for all of this." Shepard's jaw muscles were clenching and relaxing. She realized she was furious about the loss of Liara's mother, and put the blame squarely on Saren's shoulders. He had so much to answer for.

Liara studied the commander's face. The anger radiating off of her was almost palpable. She looked back at Shiala. "If anyone can stop Saren, it's the commander. After all, she just rescued you."

Kate shook her head, she would help Liara see how important she was no matter what it took. "We all did. It wasn't just me. I couldn't do this alone, Liara. Don't ever forget that."

Shepard smiled, but there was still a coldness in her gaze. Liara wondered what she was thinking about, what had made her suddenly so angry. She would talk to her about it later.

"I can give you The Cipher, but to do so I will need to meld with you. And the information exchange of that much data will not be pleasant, commander. But if you wish it, I will do this for you." Shiala nodded. She agreed with Liara, this woman seemed capable of doing what she promised. If Liara trusted her, Shiala felt she could as well, and she desperately wanted to do something to atone for what she had done.

"Let's do it, then." Shepard met Shiala's eyes unflinchingly.

Kate felt like someone had crammed several large textbooks into her head through her ear. Thoughts were spinning in and out and the vertigo she was experiencing post meld was intense. She looked helplessly at Liara as the world tilted sideways again.

"Are you alright?" Liara was worried, she'd never seen the commander that pale before, even her lips were white.

"I - feel - strange." Kate wobbled.

"I'm sorry, commander. There was no other way." Shiala shrugged.

"So what will you do now?" Talking seemed to help stabilize the ground.

"I would like to stay and help the colonists. They have suffered greatly and I played a role in that suffering."

"I think that would be very noble of you, Shiala. And I thank you for this information. I may not seem grateful right now, but that's just the after effects of the meld, I'm sure you understand." Kate smiled wanly.

"I do. And I wish you good luck on your hunt." Shiala nodded.

Garrus grabbed Shepard's elbow to steady her as they worked their way back up to the surface. One minute she would be okay and the next the whole world would tilt like she was in a room with crazy mirrors. Liara finally took her by the arm.

"Just lean on me, commander. We need to get you back to the Normandy so that Doctor Chakwas can keep an eye on you."

"Thanks, Liara." Kate leaned heavily against Liara's side. The asari felt comforting on several levels and she wished she didn't feel so crappy so that she could enjoy the contact more. A thought that amused her. She laughed aloud without even realizing it.

"What's so funny, Shepard?" Liara asked softly.

"Hell of a first date, T'Soni. That's all." It dawned on her that she felt drunk and unfortunately was saying stupid things as if she were.

Garrus cracked up at that one. "You often do threesomes, Shepard?"

She looked up at him and grinned. "Well, no. But for you two I'll make an exception."

Liara darkened with embarrassment, but Garrus just moved to the other side and put his arm around her. Then Liara realized he was just making it easier for them both to help the commander and she smiled and nodded at him. He winked.

"Well, then, let's get to the ship. I think we wore her ass out, T'Soni. What do you think?"

"I'd say so, Garrus. Next time we'll just have to go easier on her."

"Ha! I can handle both of you AND the Krogan, bring it on!" She flailed an arm out for emphasis, and then grimaced. "Or maybe not."

They all laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

Liara knocked on the door of Shepard's cabin. She'd insisted that Liara meld with her to see if she could find any new data based on what Shiala had shared, despite being exhausted. Liara wanted to check on her and make sure she was well and to ask about the incident earlier when the commander had seemed so angry.

Shepard was rubbing her eyes sleepily as she answered the door. "Liara? Everything alright?"

Liara took a step back, she should have realized that the commander would be resting, as she should be. "I'm sorry, if this is a bad time -"

"No, not at all. Come on in." Shepard padded over to her bathroom. Liara heard water running and then splashing. She walked back in, drying her face on a towel.

"I really can come back later." Liara backed up a step, wringing her hands.

Kate smiled and shook her head. "If I wanted to go back to sleep, I would tell you. I had a nightmare, actually, I'm glad you woke me up. And if I go right back to sleep it may just continue, so I'd rather not."

Kate gestured to a small table with two chairs, set up in the corner near a kitchenette. Liara sat, glancing around Shepard's cabin. There were ship models on shelving and a large computer screen sitting on a desk, her bed, the table and a small bookshelf, crammed with books.

"Your cabin is very - well -" Liara started.

"Plain? Spartan?" Kate shrugged. "Military move around often. The more things I have, the more of a pain it is to move them. So I live simply. Of course, as an archaeologist, you would be interested in my belongings. Sorry to disappoint you."

"Oh, I'm not disappointed. A lack of personal items says something about you, too." Liara looked up at Shepard, a hint of a smirk on her face.

"Oh? And what does it say? Work your magic, T'Soni. I would love to hear it." Kate remained standing.

"Well, it could indicate that you don't have an attachment to worldly possessions. Or it could mean that you don't form emotional attachments, period. There are no photos here, nothing that says you have anyone who is important to you." She continued to look around the room. "It could also mean that you're lazy and you don't want to have to clean up a big mess." She was grinning fully at this point.

"That's it, you nailed it. I am actually quite slovenly, and the way I work around that is to just not have anything to mess up. Look at my bookshelves, I mean, if that isn't a mess I don't know what is." Kate nodded, laughing. "The truth is I have requisitioned a larger bookcase, I am just waiting on it to come in. I don't know why, I will just fill it up to bursting again. I have thousands of books digitally, but sometimes I just want to experience an old book. The smell, the sound of turning pages, it just isn't the same on an e-reader."

Liara felt a quickening in her chest. The commander loved books as much as she did. Perhaps they weren't as different as she'd originally thought. "That's a very romantic view, commander. Not one I expected to hear from you."

Kate smiled. "Would you like something to drink? I was about to make some hot tea."

"You drink tea?" Liara's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

Kate laughed even harder. "Yes, I drink tea. I also drink water, does that surprise you?"

"Now you're making fun of me." Liara looked at the table, her skin darkening.

"I'm sorry. I'm just amused that you seem to have assumed so much about me. It's kind of fun watching you learn things that you didn't know. After all, you're the scientist, I'm just a lowly soldier." Kate moved into the kitchen and started her electric tea kettle.

Liara's expression turned serious. "Shepard, you may be many things, but lowly is never going to be on the list. And you're not just a soldier, you're an officer. N7 training, the Star of Terra, now the SPECTRES, you've had far more education and field experience than I have. Light years more."

"And yet, you've taken on learning to fight, and doing a hell of a job of it, I might add." Kate's look was intense. "You're the primary adviser on everything prothean on this mission and you are earning the respect of your crew mates a little more every day. You're kind, diplomatic, honest and brilliant. Oh, and beautiful, I would be remiss if I failed to mention that."

"So you think I'm -" Liara looked shocked.

"Beautiful? Yes, of course I do. You didn't know?" It was difficult to hold Liara's gaze, she felt a warmth move through her that made her uncomfortable, given that they were alone in her cabin.

Liara's voice softened. "I had no idea."

"Do you take cream and sugar in your tea?" Kate decided to move to safer ground, and quickly.

"Do you have honey by any chance?" Liara looked at Shepard as if she were seeing her for the first time. She was relaxed, no fidgeting. Her face was softer, less frowning. She was also quite attractive, her red hair looked almost like fire coursing down her back and her eyes wrinkled warmly at the corners when she smiled. That was it, she just radiated warmth and kindness. Liara felt at ease with her, despite the teasing, she knew Shepard would never really make fun of her.

At a time when other asari were dancing in bars or joining mercenary groups, T'Soni was buried in textbooks and dig sites. She was a data geek, and some of her peers teased her unmercifully about her lack of worldliness. She knew Shepard wouldn't do that, in fact, she was beginning to suspect they were two of a kind on that front.

"Honey, yes of course. I'll bring it so you can put as much as you want to in it." She brought the tea and then moved back to grab honey and a spoon.

Kate finally sat down and sipped her tea, smiling appreciatively. "This is nice."

"Yes, it is." Liara filled the spoon and then stirred it gently into her cup.

"So, was there something you needed? Sorry, just got caught up in the moment and forgot I was the commander for a minute there." She watched Liara fix her tea. "Oh, I have lemon too, do you want some?"

"No, just the honey is fine, thank you." Liara smiled. "You know, I was just coming to check on you. I didn't expect all of this, but I thank you. The tea is delicious and the company is, well, exceptional. Garrus and I tend to drink alcohol when we unwind."

"Oh? And what else do you and Garrus do to unwind?" Kate smirked, but she felt a pang of jealousy. She would love to be a fly on the wall to hear their conversations. They were two of her favorite people.

"Commander! You sound jealous. Are you?"

Liara had a strange look on her face, Kate couldn't quite figure it out. "Well, yeah. You're hanging out and having fun without me, of course I am. A little bit, anyway. Ah, but such is the price of leadership. Can't always be down in the dirt with the grunts, you know. Have to keep it clean and sparkly, no fraternizing."

"Is that what we're doing? Fraternizing? Isn't that against alliance regs, commander? Should I go?"

Liara was baiting her! That was the look. Kate chuckled. "No, we're not. First of all, none of us are alliance, I'm a SPECTRE now. Second of all, you're a consultant, basically. You aren't military. At least technically."

"Alright, then. I wouldn't want you to get in trouble for reckless tea drinking in your cabin. I mean, I know that there was that one famous Earth war that started over some tea -" Liara grinned.

"Oh wow, you know about the American Revolution? I am suitably impressed, Doctor T'Soni."

"Oh Shepard, give me half a chance and I will impress you even more." Liara glanced at her and Kate nearly spit her tea across the table.

"Okay, T'Soni, you win. Beat me at my own game, no less. We both have alot to learn about each other. And I look forward to it. I should have known you'd learn and master the game quickly. It's what you do." Kate shook her head, smiling.

"Thank you for acknowledging my tactical superiority on this front, Shepard. I will go easier on you now as a reward." Liara hadn't felt this light hearted since before her mother died.

"You know, you could call me Kate when we are alone. If you wanted to. I would like that." Her words were soft, she was almost afraid to ask it.

"Okay, I will try to remember." Liara heard the shyness, it was something she knew all too well. She wondered how many people, if any, had the privilege of calling Shepard by her first name. She was humbled. "Kate, another reason I came here was to ask you about something."

"Ask away. I have more tea, we can drink all night." She waved her arm grandly and chuckled.

"On Feros, after we rescued Shiala, you seemed really angry all of the sudden. I was just wondering -"

"I'm not sure you want to talk about that right now, Liara. I'm not sure I do either. It's a downer. But if you really want to know, I'll tell you." Kate frowned for the first time that evening.

Liara was sorry she asked, but she wanted to know and she didn't want it to get swept under the rug. "I do want to talk about it, and I'm afraid I will forget to ask you about it later."

Kate sat for a moment, wondering how much to tell her. "I was just thinking about Benezia. I was angry that we lost her. That the galaxy lost her, that you lost her, that I never got to know her. I would have liked to." Kate stared into her tea cup as if she could read something in the dregs, she saw nothing, however. But she couldn't bring herself to look at Liara. The anger and the sadness welled up again and she didn't want to reveal them. It wasn't her mother that died, she didn't feel like she had a right to grieve in front of her daughter.

"Oh Kate, I think that is the kindest thing anyone has said to me about her." Liara wanted to kiss Shepard at that moment. So much that the urge was almost overwhelming. There was so much love in her words.

"It is?"

"Yes, it is."

When Kate finally brought her gaze up to Liara's she was confused to see the asari looking at her so warmly. She felt selfish saying it. She certainly didn't expect that reaction, though she was glad for it.

"Well, it's the truth. I know from what you've told me and what I've heard that we've been robbed of someone very special. At least we have you. And you have her courage, her strength and her intelligence. So we didn't lose her completely." There were tears in Shepard's eyes.

"Goddess!" Liara stood up from the table. "Come here." She moved over to Kate and pulled her up from the table slowly, wrapping Shepard in an embrace.

Kate finally let go of her feelings and sobbed. Liara stroked her hair, feeling guilty that it felt incredible to her, it was so soft. She rested her cheek against Shepard's. It was warm.

"It's alright. I've got you." Liara whispered, Kate could feel her breath on her face.

They stood like that for a bit, until Shepard's sobbing subsided. Liara could feel the physical warmth of Kate's body pressed against her. It was just beginning to become uncomfortable when Shepard spoke.

"This is not right. I am supposed to be the one comforting you, not the other way around." Kate stepped away.

They both sat back down and Liara made Kate look her in the eyes. "Shepard, you just did. You can see that, can't you? You just reminded me that my mother lives on in me, that I am helping to end Saren's threat, just as she wanted to."

Kate grabbed one of the napkins she'd given them and wiped her face. "I guess I can see that, it makes sense. And you are doing so much, for the mission and for me. Thank you, Liara. And thank you for letting me get this off of my chest. I feel like I failed you."

"Kate, you didn't. We did what we had to do. Like I told you before, I don't blame you at all, but I understand that you are blaming yourself. I just wish you wouldn't. I think we have enough to worry about. You can't second guess yourself so much, you need all of that focus to stop Saren."

"You're right, of course. I'm just afraid sometimes. Afraid of who else we're going to lose. If anything happens to you -" Kate looked at Liara, her expression bleak.

"It's a risk for all of us. And we all know that. But if we don't take the risk, life as we know it will end. Everyone on this ship signed on for this mission."

"I know, I know, it's just hard sometimes."

"Kate, you need someone to talk to about all of this. And this is the first time you've confided in anyone, isn't it?" Liara wanted to make sure Kate knew that she was signing on for this as well, she would keep her confidences. She needed someone to share them with, no wonder she was having nightmares.

Kate looked at her hands. She'd set them on the table. Liara found it an odd gesture. "No, I haven't talked to anyone about my doubts. I can't, Liara. Well, I couldn't. They would be perceived as weakness."

She reached out and took one of Shepard's hands, squeezing it gently. "Well, now you have someone. You can't do this alone, isn't that what you said to me on Feros?"

"Yes. I did. But Liara, I didn't mean -"

"We aren't going to argue about this. You know I'm right. It was no accident that I came up here tonight. You need this. Please, Kate, let me help you."

Shepard looked at her without speaking, studying her face to see what was there. There was nothing but sincerity and she knew Liara was right. She did need to talk to someone, she needed someone to share the burden. This was no ordinary mission, no ordinary crew. There was too much at stake for her to risk losing her shit.

"Alright, T'Soni. You're hired. I just hope you don't regret it." Kate rubbed her thumb over Liara's knuckles. It made her feel strange, to be so close to someone. Good, but strange. She wasn't sure where to go next.

"I won't regret it. But now I think we both need to get some rest." She gently released Shepard's hand and stood.

"May I hug you again?" Kate asked, feeling strangely shy.

"Yes, of course."

They embraced briefly and Liara left. As the door whisked shut, Shepard felt a cold chill on her neck. This is the beginning of something, something important, she thought to herself.

She slept with no nightmares.


	5. Chapter 5

"Williams!"

"Skipper?"

Ashley stepped away from the weapons bench and turned to face the commander. Garrus was working on the Mako, a stone's throw away and Wrex was cleaning his shot gun. They were both interested in what was about to transpire, given the way Shepard had just stormed out of the elevator.

"Are you an officer of the alliance, or do you think this mission is a high school dance?" Shepard's face was red and her eyes were almost glowing with anger.

"Ma'am? What's that supposed to mean?" Ashley paled and swallowed down her fear.

"Answer the fucking question, marine!" Shepard snapped back as quickly as she answered her.

Williams straightened her spine and looked past Shepard. "I am a marine, ma'am!" She bellowed, sounding surer than she felt.

"And do you want to be on this ship? Do you want to continue to serve on this crew?" Shepard moved a step closer and was shouting inches from her face.

Williams hadn't been dressed down like this since she left basic. "Yes, ma'am, I do."

"And do you think that insulting professionals on board my ship would EVER be something that I would knowingly condone?"

"Oh, I see what this is about, blue is a tattle tale." Williams' lips thinned.

"Have you completely taken leave of your senses, Williams? Because her name is DOCTOR Liara T'Soni. And if I ever hear you refer to her as anything else again, I will bounce you so fucking hard, your ass will land in the middle of the lake on the Presidium! Do I make myself clear?"

Williams couldn't seem to help herself, her mouth just ran off with her brain. "Wow, how noble of you to defend your little piece of -"

Shepard moved her face closer to Williams' cheek. She was white hot pissed. Her voice hissed against Ashley's skin. "First of all, I heard you being disrespectful to Liara in the mess, she didn't tattle on you, though your use of that particular word to describe someone communicating a problem tells me volumes about your character. Don't you think? Second of all, Doctor T'Soni is a guest on my ship. It is my responsibility to see to it that she is safe here and treated with the respect she deserves and I am doing EXACTLY that. Nothing more and nothing less. And even if that weren't the case, anything else is absolutely none of your business."

"Yes ma'am, I'm sorry, I just-" Williams was trying to back peddle, but she knew it was no use.

"I don't give a damn about your apology, Williams. You're sorry you got caught, that's it. I've known your type my entire life. You think that you can judge people based on your own narrow minded views. But let me open your eyes for you. On this ship, we are a team. All of us. And I am a council representative, it is my duty to protect turians, salarians, asari, krogan, all of the council races and the entire galaxy, really. So if you can't get behind that because you think humans aren't getting a fair shake, you can get off of my ship. Are we clear?"

At that Ashley exploded. "Wait a minute! Wait just a damn minute! You want to kick me off of the ship, fine! But I will NOT stand here and let you tell me that my teasing the doctor was all because I am some Terra Firma fanatic, Shepard. I come from four generations of alliance soldiers. And I was NOT teasing T'Soni because I have a problem with the asari. You and I have already discussed my reservations about giving classified systems access to aliens. You made your position clear and so did I, case closed. But this wasn't about any of that."

"Oh? Then what was it about, Ash? You want me? You jealous?" Shepard took a step back and laughed bitterly.

"No, Shepard. No I don't. What I do want, is for Liara to come out of her shell a little, even if that means getting mad at me. I was trying to get a reaction, but not from you." Williams was almost in tears from frustration, and she wasn't sure she would be able to get Shepard to see that she wasn't trying to hurt Liara. Hell, she liked her. "I have two younger sisters, sometimes that tactic works to get them to stop turtling up about something that's bothering them. And something seems to be bothering Doctor T'Soni."

"And how would you know that?" Shepard folded her arms.

"I work with her almost every day, commander. She's gotten quieter since that mission on Binthu. Maybe if you spent more time talking to her and less time protecting her, you'd know that." Williams fumed.

"Careful, Ash, you aren't out of the weeds with me yet." Shepard glared at her. Why hadn't Liara come to her, if something was bothering her? This didn't make any sense. They'd promised to do that. She couldn't tell Williams any of that, however.

"So you're telling me that you weren't picking on her because you have a problem with aliens? And you expect me to buy this?" Kate stared at her boots, thinking. Her story made more sense than Ashley just suddenly deciding to start harassing T'Soni. And she'd have to talk to Liara to find out if there really was something eating her. "Alright, Ash. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not trusting you." Kate shook her head and forced herself to look Ashley in the eyes.

"Commander, I think I understand. After talking to you, telling you my opinions, then you over hearing the conversation. It was an easy conclusion to jump to. And I know you, if someone on the ship had spoken to me like that, you would have jumped on them with both feet, too. I know you would."

"Yeah, I would. You're all like my family. But I should have asked you more about it first. I guess I am feeling protective of Liara. She's just so young, and all of this is new to her."

"It is new to her. You're right. And you're not down here when we help her train. You haven't seen us interact. That's why I was so mad to think that she would run to you and say I was messing with her, rather than taking me to task on it herself." Ashley shifted nervously. She'd messed up too, and she knew it. "But you're right, commander. Talking to her that way where others can over hear still sets a bad example, even if my intentions were good. It won't happen again. If I can't pull her aside and get her to talk to me, I'll just drop it, in the future."

"Alright, thanks. And again, I apologize for the misunderstanding. I think we're all under alot of stress right now. Apparently I need to check some of mine, too." Shepard nodded, solemnly. "I'll talk to you later, Ash."

She rode back up the elevator feeling like she just wanted to go to her cabin and hide. It was her ship, but she didn't have a right to just rage on people without having all of the facts. She knew better.

Kate was so deep in thought as she was exiting the elevator, staring at the floor, she didn't see the person trying to enter it. She walked right into them and instinctively reached out her hands to steady them as they collided.

"I'm so sorry, Shepard."

"Liara, what are you doing up here?"

"I - I was just down, in, in the shuttle bay. Well actually I was in the engine room, talking to Tali about learning more from her on hacking systems. When I was on my way to -"

"Oh, oh shit. You heard me?" Kate felt the blood drain from her face.

"Yes, Kate, I heard." Liara's voice was soft.

"So you were coming up to talk to me?" Kate could barely speak she was so ashamed.

"I was going to wait, but then I thought maybe I should give you some time to -"

"Come on, T'Soni. Let's go have a chat. I can have seconds on crow tonight, won't be the first time, or the last." Kate took her by the arm and they walked to her cabin.

Kate plopped on the bed and rubbed her face in her hands. She didn't like what happened to Admiral Kahoku either. The idea of a human supremacist group that had that kind of power concerned her.

"How much of the conversation did you hear, Liara?" She looked up.

Shepard's face was full of worry and there were dark circles under her eyes. Liara's heart twisted to see the stress she was under. She hadn't come to her partly because of that. And she knew it was a violation of their agreement.

"I think I heard most of it. And Ashley was right. There is something bothering me." She sat down on the bed beside Kate, taking her hand. "I'm sorry. I know I should have come to you sooner. But you've been so stressed out and so have I. I feel like I've been sleep walking around for the most part."

"Well, out with it. What's going on?" Kate seemed resigned to another bad conversation. She was scowling.

"I am worried about this group, Cerberus. I am worried about what they might do to hurt your reputation as a SPECTRE. I am already hearing rumors that you aren't doing everything you can to stop them, because you're human."

"Rumors? From where?" Shepard knew Liara still had contacts among the asari high command, her mother had been one of the most powerful matriarchs in their ranks. Now some of Benezia's responsibilities would surely fall to her daughter.

"You know I can't tell you that. If I reveal my sources, they will dry up. But know that they are not just empty claims. There are powerful members of asari government who are questioning what we're doing out here." Liara was frowning too. Not telling Kate everything grated on her.

"I understand. I don't expect you to do anything to damage your own reputation. And we may need that reputation in the days to come, far more than we need any intel right now." Kate squeezed Liara's hand and stood, stretching. Her body and mind were weary. Every muscle seemed overworked and under rested.

"My reputation is as someone who knows nothing of politics. And rightly so. I am no politician and I still have no plans to become one."

"No, I know. I'm not asking you to, I would never do that." Kate shrugged. "Besides, it may be that they trust you more as a result of that, not less."

"Agreed." Liara nodded.

"So does everyone on the ship think we're lovers?" Kate asked, suddenly changing the subject.

"I - I don't know, Kate. Garrus doesn't, I don't think Tali does. I don't think Wrex cares." Liara was blushing.

"I'm sorry. This has been a shitty day, and we've sort of hit a low spot in this investigation. Although I just got word from the council that a squad of salarians with STG has information on Saren. We're headed to Virmire to check it out."

"Why do you ask, Kate, about the rumors of us? Is it a problem?" Liara seemed defensive and Kate was too tired to deal with it right then.

"I don't care what people think, personally. But has Williams been giving you any grief about it?" Kate sat back down beside Liara, close enough to lean on her, she wanted some contact.

"No, she's been no trouble at all, Shepard. We get along fine. I just ignored her earlier, because I knew she would tease me into talking about what was disturbing me and I didn't want to tell her anything that I shouldn't. She has a way of making me say things, even when I don't want to."

Kate chuckled softly. "So she was right, having sisters pays off."

"She's been like one to me." Liara smiled.

Kate looked at Liara intently. "So has she made you tell her things about me?" Liara looked at the floor and Kate knew the answer. "She has, hasn't she?"

"Yes. But only that I, well I, nothing I haven't told you." Liara still couldn't look at Shepard.

Kate touched Liara's chin and gently made her look at her. "So tell me again, I could use something good right now."

"This is embarrassing, Kate. I feel like I have been behaving like a child." They were sitting so close and Liara could see every fleck of gold and brown in her green eyes.

"You needed someone you could talk to, Liara. And apparently, I wasn't the one. If you don't want to tell me, I can't make you." Kate moved to stand and Liara grabbed her arm, pulling her back down beside her.

"I told her that I thought you were the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. And the most competent leader I had ever known." Liara's eyes grew misty and Kate was confused as to why.

"Okay, well that's very sweet. I'm glad you feel that way."

"I also told her that I wished we didn't have to be on this mission, that I wished that the two of us could just run off someplace together."

"Oh? And what would you like to do there, in this mythical place with just the two of us?"

The amusement in Kate's voice and on her face as she watched the asari made Liara feel even more self-conscious. "I think you already know that, Shepard. Do I need to spell it out for you, or do you just want a thrill at my expense?"

Kate frowned at that. "No, not at your expense, Liara. I'm sorry. I meant no offense." Her mood darkened and she stood, moving away from T'Soni. "You should probably go now, if there's nothing else that you need to discuss."

She cursed herself for making Liara that uncomfortable. She thought maybe she would just shoot Saren in the head and be done with it, once they found him. Then she could finally act on her feelings for the doctor. She was certainly tired of being alone with her and not doing so.

Liara could sense Kate's frustration. This was another one of the reasons that she didn't want to spend too much time in her cabin. She got up and walked over to Shepard, putting her hand on Kate's cheek. "I'm not just leaving you like this. You think I don't understand what's going on here?" She kissed Kate. It was a light touch. She brushed her lips against Shepard's. As she pulled away slightly her voice was husky with desire. "I want you too, you know. I want you so much it hurts sometimes."

Kate pulled her into a more serious kiss in response. Liara's lips parted and Kate thought she would melt as their tongues met for the first time. After the kiss she smiled at Liara. "And why is it we're waiting?"

Liara countered, grinning. "Saren, the Conduit, the fate of the galaxy? You know, the usual."

"Oh, right, right. I somehow forgot, I think it was when I had your tongue in my mouth. Must have done something to my brain."

"Wait until we fully meld, Shepard. You aren't going to be able to find yourself for days after." Liara chuckled.

"Ah, so that's why we're waiting. But will you be able to find yourself?" Kate's eyes danced as they looked into Liara's.

"Probably not, you may find me first." Liara was glad to see Shepard smiling and playing around with her.

"Goddess, I hope so." Kate rubbed her cheek against Liara's.

"Shepard! You said 'goddess'." She whispered into her ear.

"You're a bad influence, T'Soni."

"Goddess! I hope so." She kissed Shepard's neck.


	6. Chapter 6

Everything was going to shit. Williams' voice crackled over Shepard's com. "Negative, commander, it's too hot."

"Joker, get her out of there! I don't care if you have to balance the Normandy on the head of a Krogan. I am NOT leaving ANYONE behind. You're the best pilot in the alliance, time to prove it again." Shepard's voice softened. "Get her out of there, Joker. Please, for me."

"Aye-aye, ma'am. We're on it. Joker, out."

"Shepard! If we lose the Normandy, we're all dead." Liara threw a warp at one of the nearest geth, Shepard heard the same panic that she felt in T'Soni's voice.

"Look, I know it's a gamble, but I'm not going to choose. I'm not leaving anyone behind, Liara!"

"Williams!" Shepard yelled into her radio. "You fight them, dammit! Fight like hell! Joker is coming in for extraction. No one is dying on my watch, do you understand me? No dying, fight like hell!"

"Shepard, we can't, I -"

"Fight them, Ash. Don't let me down!"

"Aye-aye, ma'am."

"Kaidan!"

"Shepard, there's too many! I can't hold them off much longer!"

"We're working our way back to your position. Joker is getting Ash, just hang on another minute!"

"Garrus, Liara, you go as fast as you can, get back to Kaidan and the others. I'll pick off the stragglers, go, go, go!" Shepard picked off two of the geth in front of them, clearing the way.

They ran ahead and Kate used her rifle almost like a shotgun, a very well sighted shotgun. She flung biotic attacks and sighted targets as she could, knowing that if she didn't keep the geth and krogan off of them, Garrus and Liara would never make it and they would all be lost. But there was no more time to think, she let her instincts take over and flung herself into the fray as only she could.

By the time she reached her team mates, she was covered in gore and grease and riddled with bullet holes as if she were a slice of swiss cheese. She'd slapped medigel on at least five of the worst wounds, and the world was starting to spin. She knew if Joker didn't reach them soon, she was dead, if not all of them. For the first time in her life, she was afraid it was all about to end. The voice crackling over her com might as well have been a choir of angels, as Joker shouted with glee.

"Alllright! That's one less thing to worry about. Moving to your position, Shepard."

Kate fell to her knees. Then she heard a strange hum and looked into the sky. Saren! She fired at him with her rifle, but her aim and vision were both so wobbly, she missed.

But the sudden rush of anger motivated her, clearing her vision slightly. A burst of adrenalin rang in her ears like a siren song. She stood, slowly.

"You're good, Shepard. My geth were utterly convinced that the salarians were the real threat." His voice was silky, like the hiss of a viper.

"You bastard, you sold out the council! You've enslaved the krogan, killed Matriarch Benezia, joined forces with the machines that want to harvest all of us. You're insane!"

"Shepard, you've seen the vision, you know what the reapers are capable of. I'm trying to save us, to find a place for us among them."

"You're a puppet. You're a slave to the reapers and you don't even know it!" She tried to sight her rifle in on him, but he was on some hover craft, moving just enough that she couldn't draw a bead. She swore under her breath.

Kate fired on one of the fuel tanks as Saren passed over it. That she could hit. He jumped down from the craft, tossing his pistol aside and grabbing her by the throat. His grip was like nothing she'd ever felt, she couldn't get free no matter how hard she struggled and she'd lost enough blood to know she couldn't fight him much longer.

Then the alarm for the nuke sounded, and Saren snapped his head around to glare at it. Shepard saw her chance and used the last of her remaining strength to punch him in the face. She was rewarded with him dropping her and remounting the craft, zipping away from them. Kate collapsed in a heap, wondering as she fell if she was going to drown in the water surrounding them.

Liara saw her injuries, saw the punch and knew that Kate wasn't going to get up without help. She grabbed Garrus and the two of them got Shepard on her feet. Williams stood in the door of the Normandy's hold. "Come on, let's MOVE!" She bellowed, her eyes narrowing when she saw Shepard. "Shit, get her to Chakwas."

"That's where we're headed." Garrus quipped, finally just picking the commander up and carrying her in his arms. Liara was at this elbow as they rushed her to the med bay.

Williams was right behind them, and as all of them burst in on Doctor Chakwas, she knew something was very wrong. Then she saw Shepard. "Get her over here, put her down over here."

They all stepped away as Chakwas and one of the other staff went to work on Shepard. Chakwas shooed them all out, but Liara shook her head. "I'm not leaving her."

Doctor Chakwas stood there for a moment, then she nodded. "Just stay out of the way, Liara. But I don't have to tell you that do I?"

"No, I'm just going to sit over here next to the bed. I won't move, I promise." Liara sat and folded her hands in her lap, glancing worriedly at Kate. She was so pale. She looked so fragile laying there, her chest barely moving. But she was breathing and Liara just sat and watched as the doctor and the techs ran around taking care of her.

"Don't you die on me, Shepard." She whispered wearily as she dozed off.

She woke to see Kate staring at her. Her eyes were definitely open and she was smiling. Liara was furious with herself for sleeping while Shepard was so badly injured.

"Goddess! You're the one who is hurt, and I'm napping. Some partner I am." She sat up. "How are you feeling?"

"I'll be fine, Liara. Nothing too serious. Are you okay?"

"Me?" Liara shook her head. "Shepard, why in the world are you asking me how I am?"

"Because we were both running on fumes before all of this. You have to be exhausted. First, I scare you half to death by insisting that we save Ash AND Kaidan, then I go and get all shot up and beat up. Who's the bad partner here? And partners, I think I like the sound of that." Shepard was speaking slowly, she was still tired and probably on some kind of pain medication. But she had color in her cheeks again and she was conscious, both good signs as far as Liara was concerned.

"How long was I asleep?" Liara stood and stretched, suddenly feeling an intense pain in her side, she winced.

"Hey, doc, I think Liara is injured. I see some blood there and she's just foolish enough not to tell you."

"Dammit, Shepard, this isn't about me. I'll be fine." Liara glared at her.

Chakwas walked over and looked at Liara's side. Looks like a bullet got through your shields. Just a graze though, let me get it cleaned up for you." She smiled and pulled the asari over to one of the beds.

"If you get to worry over me then I get to return the favor, T'Soni. Deal with it." Kate laughed.

Garrus walked in nodded at Shepard. "You want me to get you one of those drinks with the little umbrellas and a sun lamp? Then you can call this a mini vacation. You and Liara, just chillin' on a nice beach. Virmire has some sweet beach front property, might have to check it out when all of this is over."

"Forgive me for saying this, Garrus. But it will be a cold day in hell before I ever go to Virmire again." Shepard laughed.

"Yeah, I hear you. Saren sure does know how to ruin a party. But I'm glad to see you're alright. Wouldn't want to end up putting a bullet in his brain without you."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, don't you worry about that." Shepard retorted.

Liara sat up on the bed. "You two are incorrigible. Seriously."

"Well yeah, if we just had the right encouragement, I'm pretty sure we could do stand up. So encourage us, Liara."

"Incorrigible, not encourage-able, Shepard. It means -"

"I think she was joking, Liara." Garrus coughed to keep from chuckling.

"I knew that. I was just playing along." Liara smiled sweetly at Garrus, wondering how he might handle it if she threw a warp at him right about then.

"How's your side, T'Soni." Shepard leaned back to look at her.

"She'll be fine, Shepard." Doctor Chakwas stated, shaking her head at her med bay full of clowns. "All of you can go, actually. Including you, commander. I think you'll be able to rest just fine in your own quarters."

"That's great, thanks doc."

Garrus and Liara left so that Kate could get dressed and leave without them bothering her. She did so, slowly. She remembered the beacon, she needed Liara to meld with her again to see if it filled in the missing data, hoping it would. It was their only chance at a lead.


	7. Chapter 7

Garrus was waiting for Shepard when she returned from the meeting with the council. He followed her down to the shuttle bay, knowing she was about to blow a gasket. He'd heard what happened from Kaidan.

She launched a biotic attack on some empty metal crates, throwing them around like they were feather light. She bellowed with rage and then stopped. She turned to Garrus with a fire in her gaze he'd never seen, even on Virmire.

"I can't believe they've grounded the Normandy!" She slammed her hand against the bulkhead.

"Shepard, you have to calm down and think. There's got to be a way to get around this."

"There isn't, Garrus. Fuck!" She pounded the wall.

He backed up, realizing she wasn't going to calm down for a while. "I'm going to let you blow off some steam. I'll see you in a bit, Shepard."

"I'm sorry. If they don't let us go after him, we're all screwed!" She kicked a table and growled.

"Right, get this out of your system." He turned and walked to the elevator.

#####

"You need to go talk to her, Liara. Make her see reason." Garrus said.

"And say what? She's livid and with good reason. She did everything the council asked her to and then they do this to her? They stab her in the back? I'd be angry too." Liara shrugged. "I'm surprised Udina still has his head, to be honest."

Liara was learning more about politics than she ever wanted to. Those kinds of games were played at the University of Serrice, of course, but the stakes weren't the entire galaxy. Udina was trying to ingratiate himself to the council, but if Saren reached the conduit and was allowed to admit the reapers from dark space, the council would be dead as would everyone else. Not exactly a winning hand.

She found herself heading down to the shuttle bay. As the elevator door slid open, she heard banging and growling. Kate was working over one of the metal crates she had initially tossed about with some sort of wrench.

"Goddess! Shepard, what the hell are you doing?" The surprise on Liara's face made Kate pause.

"I'm just redecorating, honey." She wiped sweat from her brow on her sleeve. "Trust me, you're going to love the new look." She slammed the wrench again for emphasis.

"You really are always a smart ass, aren't you?" Liara shook her head laughing. She knew she shouldn't laugh at Kate's anger, but to her the scene was adorable. Shepard must have been a handful as a child.

"If I'm breathing, chances are good." Shepard threw the wrench and sat down on the crate, her anger spent.

"So have you calmed down enough to talk now?" Liara walked over and sat beside her, making a squished-up face. "No, these chairs are too lumpy to be comfortable now. I like the look, but we have to sit on them too."

"Oh, well yeah. That's probably why I didn't go into furniture design, huh?" Kate got up and drug another crate over. "Try this one, I didn't fix it yet."

Liara shifted over to the still flat crate and Kate joined her. "Sorry, but I have to admit I prefer the raw material better. Not to discourage you or anything."

"It's okay, I suck, I got it." Kate mock pouted.

"So while you were beating up inanimate objects, did you come up with any ideas about how to get the Normandy out of lock down?"

They were sitting so close their legs were touching. Liara was aware of the heat radiating off of Shepard from the physical exertion and her anger.

Kate shook her head. "I have no idea what to do, Liara. I've never felt so powerless in my life. I want to strangle Udina until his eyes pop out."

She took Kate's hand and squeezed it gently. "You can't just give up."

"I'm not giving up! But do you have any ideas? After all, you're the genius." Kate smirked, knowing she was going to irritate Liara.

To her surprise, the asari just sighed. "No and I've been wracking my brain, believe me. If I could think of something, I would be thrilled. I was talking to Tali about it when Garrus found me, but there's no way to hack it from inside the ship. And I don't see how we could possibly get to any of the computers on the Citadel either. We'd just get arrested."

Kate leaned in and kissed her. Liara ran her hand up into Kate's sweaty hair, thinking that it felt different that way, not soft like when it was dry. And there was a salty smell and taste to her, like the ocean.

"That's what I love about you, Liara. You're always thinking. If anyone can figure out a way to get us out of this, it's you."

Liara leaned in and rested her forehead against Shepard's. They sat like that for a minute, then Joker's voice sounded over the com.

"Hey, commander?"

"Yeah, Joker?" Kate leaned back as if he could see them.

"Anderson just contacted me. He wants you to meet him at that bar on the Citadel, Flux."

"Thanks." She patted Liara's leg. "Come on, T'Soni, I need you in on this one. You and Tali, I think. Let's grab her and go meet him."


	8. Chapter 8

Shepard sat in the dark, the ambient glow from her computer monitor the only thing keeping the room from being completely void of light. They were en route to Ilos, an ancient prothean ruin, and the location of the conduit. Saren would most likely be there and Kate was afraid of what might happen, to her, to Liara. As she sat there, lost in her thoughts, the door to her cabin opened.

"Kate, may I speak to you?"

"Liara, I was just thinking about you. And of course you can, come in."

"You're sitting in the dark, are you alright?" She approached Shepard slowly. It was clear she wasn't alright, her eyes were swollen, like she might have been crying.

"I'm okay, just thinking about things." Kate stood and moved over to the bed.

Liara sat beside her. "How many times have we been here before?" She took Shepard's hand.

"So many. I want you to know, I have enjoyed our conversations, very much. And no matter what happens -"

Liara cut her off pointedly. "About that. This may be our last chance to show each other how we feel. I don't want to contemplate what might happen, but I also don't want to miss out on this, with you."

Shepard looked at her, clearly startled. She'd wanted her for so long and shoved those thoughts to her hind brain for so long, the thought of acting on them was almost too much.

"Liara? Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Kate studied her face, she was so beautiful. And the memories they'd already shared, the way she felt so comfortable around T'Soni, it was like nothing she'd ever known before. The thought of losing her was something she wouldn't even consider.

"I'm saying that I want to spend the night here. I want to be with you, Kate." Liara's voice was almost a whisper. Like she was afraid that Shepard would turn her away, would refuse her request.

"Are you sure? I know you wanted this to be special, and so do I." Kate ran the back of her hand along Liara's cheek. Her skin was so soft.

Liara's eyes squinted with pleasure. "I know this may sound morose, but I was thinking that if anything happens to either of us -"

"No, I understand. That's what I was sitting here thinking about, too." She knew she wouldn't send her away, she could never do that.

"It's funny, we often know what the other is thinking. Which is not uncommon for asari, but is it for humans?"

"Sometimes, when two people are close, it can happen. Soul mates, that is a term humans use for two people who are meant to be together. They just connect on that deeper level. They are immediately close, sometimes it is love at first sight, even."

"I doubt you loved me at first sight. I was filthy, bedraggled and terrified on Therum." Liara chuckled softly.

"But I think I did, Liara." Kate smiled warmly, remembering how scared Liara was and how relieved she was when they rescued her. How Shepard had caught her as the field released her. And even as grungy as she was from being trapped in the stasis field, Shepard's first thought was that she was still beautiful. And Shepard had been relieved too, she had a feeling about her even then, that her knowledge would be important. She'd sensed that they would work well together, it was a gut feeling, but she'd learned over the years to trust it.

"How could you?" Liara looked shocked, Kate had never told her this and she had trouble believing it.

"There was just something about you. Your intelligence, for one thing. I definitely find that attractive. And your stubbornness when I asked you about Benezia. The way you reassured me that you would never work with Saren. I just knew I could trust you."

"But that isn't love. Is it?" Liara watched Kate, she loved her eyes and even in the dark they were full of warmth.

"I don't know. All I know is that there was something there from the beginning. We were so busy chasing Saren I didn't really have that much time to analyze it." Kate was fidgeting with Liara's fingers as they held hands and Liara could feel her grow nervous.

"What are you concerned about?" She asked Shepard.

"Well, you've never done this."

"And you've never melded. So it will be new ground for both of us. Please tell me you aren't going to send me away." Liara met her gaze.

Kate kissed her then. As they pulled away she whispered. "No way, T'Soni. Just show me what to do."

Liara kissed her with a passion that Kate had never felt from her before. Clearly, she knew what she wanted. They began to undress and Kate was suddenly hit with another bout of nervousness, despite what Liara was communicating. "Are you sure you want this, Liara?"

She stood there in front of Kate, naked. As Shepard looked at her, she felt like her heart might burst. She chided herself for worrying about it, for needing to ask. But Liara just smiled at her, she didn't mind reassuring Kate, she'd been patient enough with Liara over the months since they'd met.

"I have never been more sure of anything in my life." She moved closer to Kate and put her hands on Kate's face. "Join with me. Let our bodies and minds become one."

As they resumed kissing, the months of wanting each other took over. Liara joined them mentally and soon Kate couldn't tell where she ended and Liara began. She could feel Liara's desire as her own and could sense Liara reacting to her arousal. Soon both of them were overwhelmed with all of it, their senses completely overloaded with bliss. Liara held on to the mental contact for a while afterward, bringing them both down more gently, a fact Shepard was grateful for. When she broke the connection, Kate suddenly felt shut out, she immediately felt a loneliness she'd never noticed before.

"That was the most incredible experience I've ever had in my life, Liara. You were amazing. I would have pushed for it sooner if I'd known." Kate was grinning.

Liara head butted her shoulder playfully. "I tried to tell you. But it's not something that can be explained."

"That would be like two blind people trying to identify a Varren. I was missing one piece and you were missing the other." She laughed.

"Well, yes, there is that. You were incredible, too, Kate. I'd heard humans were difficult to meld with, but I think you just proved that theory incorrect."

"I had a gifted teacher." Kate kissed Liara's cheek, she couldn't stop smiling. No matter what was about to happen to them, she was glad to have shared this with Liara.

Liara snuggled down into Shepard's side and almost immediately, they both fell asleep.


End file.
